Vitran
Vitran was a pretty young demon of Electricity. He was known for his massive strength and the fact that he was a loudmouth made him quite famous in bars al around Spherus Magna. He was a very good and loyal friend to Tabaris. Vitran shielded him a bit from the harsness of the other teammembers. History Vitran was created somewhere, at some point of time. It is unknown, as Demons are born first, but they need to awaken after birth for a period, and Vitran gor moved before his awakening. Due to the fact that he isn't aware of how long his awakening took, Vitran has no idea of his age or his place of birth, two very important factors to know for a demon. After his awakening, Vitran lived for a period in a remote area, where he developed his senses and trained his body. He was discovered by the Great Beings. He was taken away by them from his homeground, and he was taught using speech and all things needed to live in a society. Vitran was still trained by his mentors when he met Tabaris for the first time. They had to do a task against each other, but instead of rivaling each other, they decided to work together and they completed th task. Tabaris then went to someplace else, for more training, whileVitran joined an elite team of beings, the special unit of the government, where he became the new melee fighter. Personality Vitran was known for being a loudmouth. He liked to make rude jokes and comments, and he was always on the positive side of life. Vitran was a well-known being in bars on Spherus Magna, and one of his nicknames was "Patron of the Parties". Vitran ussually keeped his calm, even in the biggest battles, but he had a serious side too, where he just focussed on taking out the enemy in the most effective way possible. Vitran would never stop until a target stopped moving forgood, and thus he was ussually left with the bigger enemies on battlefields. Abilities and Traits Vitran didn't carry any tools, as he prefferred a fistfight above anything else. He liked to fight fair and square with beings of equal size and strength, and often he found someone to duke it out with to his heart's content. Vitran has control over the demonic abilities and he posesses the element of electricity, allowing him to control, create, absorb and sense it. Vitran had a deadly weapon built into his arms, the "Atomic Punch" ,which involved the extremeley fast extension of his arms. The powrer set free by this extension would travel right to his knuckles, in which power amplifiers are stored, to the enemy, causing a huge shockwave that hitsa anyone but Vitran when it lands. When it misses, it'll damage everyone, including Vitran. Trivia * Vitran is SubAqua's secondary self-moc.﻿ * Vitran's base lower leg design belongs to Youtubes Biorockdude * The reason Vitran has gears all over his body is because hey amplify his control over Electricity. ﻿ Category:Demons Category:Lightning